MAMÁ
by Liss83
Summary: No sabia sobre la muerte de Narcisa Malfoy, como tampoco sabia que era el eĺegido para tomar su lugar. La pregunta es ¿que significa eso?
1. Chapter 1

El llanto bajo lo despertó en la madrugada. Se levantó como siempre y se acercó a la cuna, se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus brazos. Se sentó en la mecedora que estaba cerca de la ventana mirándolo con dulzura y se preparó para alimentarlo. Aunque eso era… Contemplando lo cerrado de aquella noche invernal se quedó meditando en lo extraño eran los caminos del destino. Quien hubiera pensado que en medio de aquella locura de caos, iba encontrar un lugar que ni en las más terribles de sus pesadillas llamaría hogar

FLASHBACK

La batalla estaba en su momento más álgido. Faltaba tan poco y todo por fin todo se acabaría, solo tenían que resistir un poco más. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hechizos había esquivado y cuantos lanzado. No se podía detener justo en ese momento, la misión que se le había encomendado ya estaba realizada, pero no bastaba, necesitaban más para asegurar su victoria. Escucho ruido al fondo del pasillo por lo que corrió hacia allá, pero al llegar, todo estaba desierto, no entendía, ya que alguien había pedido ayuda desde ahí. Iba girar cuando escucho alguien moverse detrás de él, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo a tiempo

Despertó desorientado. No sabía dónde estaba y el silencio que lo rodeaba no hacia otra cosa que ahondar ese sentimiento que se había instalado en su pecho. Terror. Esa era la palabra exacta. Terror, como aquel que había sentido toda su vida por todo. Ese mismo terror que sentía cada vez que veía a Hannah Abbott y no le permitía declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Intento calmarse haciendo acopio de todo su valor, y se concentró en lo que lo rodeaba, era una habitación lujosa, se notaba por su rico decorado y sus finas cortinas. A su mente vino la pelea en el colegio, después que decapito a Nagini, pero su mente era confusa. Gritos. Un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano cubriendo su boca. Su espalda choco contra algo duro y todo dio vuelta mientras una voz que no alcanzo a identificar le susurro que se tranquilizara, que todo estará bien desde ese día

Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar donde estaba, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría. Instintivamente busco su varita pero se dio cuenta que estaba indefenso, lo cual solamente incrementó su terror. Un pequeño elfo entro por ella con una pila de ropa que acomodo en los cajones

\- Buenas tardes, ama – dijo la criatura haciendo una venia – Winky sintió que la ama había despertado y le trajo algo para comer ¿Desea que Winky le traiga algo más?

\- ¿Ama? – pregunto Neville atónito. ¿Acaso esa elfina era tan vieja que no alcanzaba a ver que él era un hombre? Y sobre todo, ¡él no tenía elfos domésticos para que lo llamasen amo o… ama!

\- Acostúmbrate – dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta – desde hoy esa es tu posición dentro de esta casa

\- ¡Malfoy! – dijo el Gryffindor con un hilo de voz

\- Tranquila mamá – dijo este acercándose y sentándose a su lado mientras la elfina desaparecía – ya estás en casa

\- ¿Qué estupidez estas diciendo? – susurro Neville con terror, mientras escuchaba pasos que se acercaban a toda prisa – ¿te volviste loco? – pregunto aunque la sonrisa que el rubio le devolvió fue respuesta más que suficiente

\- El señor oscuro venció, Potter está muerto y si no quieres que tu abuela tenga el mismo final que tus padres, te sugiero que te adaptes a tu nueva realidad de inmediato o sino… – dijo Draco en un siseo bajo segundos antes que la puerta se abra – Padre – dijo en cuanto Lucius entro –, madre necesita descansar, es mejor que…

\- ¡Mi amor! – dijo Lucius sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano para besarla suavemente – por fin despertaste – Neville iba a alejarse de mala manera pero la sonrisa maniática de Lucius y la mirada gélida de Draco opto por dejarse abrazar – ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

\- Estoy bien Lucius – dijo el león con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- Ven aquí – dijo el mayor abrazándolo contra su pecho –, que bueno que ya despertaste. No te preocupes por el bebé, saldremos adelante. Somos jóvenes. Dragón aun es pequeño. Podremos darle más hermanos – besándole el cabello

\- Yo… – susurro Neville mirando de reojo a Draco que no le desprendía la mirada para nada – claro… querido – el rubio menor solo sonrió sutilmente y asintió – tenía miedo de que ya no me quisieras

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Narcisa – dijo Lucius alejándolo de su pecho para mirarlo fijamente – yo jamás te voy a dejar de amar – los ojos de Neville se llenaron de lágrimas por el miedo que sentía

\- Padre – dijo Draco atrayendo la atención de los otros dos –, madre debe descansar y yo aún no como

\- Claro, dragón – dijo este poniéndose de pie – ¿tienes mucha hambre? – Neville atónito vio con este asiente haciendo un puchero de más de infantil – ven aquí cielo – Narcisa, siéntate – ordeno Lucius cargando a su hijo como si fuera un niño pequeño – tienes que alimentarlo

\- Madre no recuerda como se hace – dijo el rubio pegándose al pecho de su padre –, dile lo que tiene que hacer

\- Por supuesto – dijo el mayor – siéntate querida – lentamente y con su corazón latiéndole a mil Neville obedeció y Lucius coloco a Draco entre sus brazos – ahora te desprendes la bata – ordeno Lucius suavemente – déjame, te ayudo – dijo desabotonándole la camisa y acercando el rostro de su hijo a su pecho. El rubio empezó a lamer suavemente el derecho para luego succionarlo con desesperación mientras con la mano acaricia el pezón izquierdo – eso Draco, tranquilo que mamá no se va ir a ningún lado

Draco cerró los ojos y empezó a hacerlo suave y lentamente, de una manera que Neville empezó a sentir como su hombría se enduraba lentamente mientras una corriente recorría su cuerpo completamente. Lucius se sentó al lado de donde quedo la cabeza de Draco y paso su brazo por los hombros de Neville mientras le besaba el cabello a este. Neville no sabía que hacer, estaba aplastado por el cuerpo de Draco, que disimuladamente se restregaba contra su hombría ya despierta muy a pesar de sus preferencias, mientras Lucius besaba su cuello como si se tratase de lo más precioso que existía.

Veinte minutos después, el rubio dormía profundamente entre los brazos de Neville como si en verdad fuera un bebé.

\- Se durmió – dijo Neville buscando la manera de salir de la cama para encontrar el momento preciso para salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar

\- Dámelo – susurró Lucius poniéndose de pie y volviendo a tomar en brazos a su hijo y acostándolo en la cama – ahora te traigo el bolso

\- Si claro – dijo Neville viendo de reojo hacia la puerta – yo iré quitándole esto – cuando Lucius entro al baño, pero de pronto se sobresaltó cuando alguien le agarro lo mano

\- Ni se te ocurra querer escapar, "mamá" – siseo Draco – porque tus padres y tu abuela tendrán el mismo final que tuvo mi madre hace unos días

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a Narcisa? – pregunto atónito

\- Algo que no quieres saber – dijo Draco sonriendo –, lo único que te debe preocupar por ahora es cuidar de tu familia, ósea mi padre y yo

\- ¿Y qué significa "cuidar de mi familia"? – pregunto también con un siseo

\- Ser una buena madre para mí – susurro – y una buena esposa para mi padre, con todo lo que ello implica. Si no lo haces, mi padre se pondrá violento – sonrió Draco maliciosamente – y yo no moveré un dedo para protegerte

\- Se cuidarme solo – replico el otro

\- Suerte con eso – dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos – y con esto

\- Aquí tienes – dijo Lucius regresando con un bolso lleno de pañales – no le quietaste la ropa, ya se ensucio.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Neville

\- ¿Qué clase de madre eres – grito Lucius – que no eres capaz de cambiarle un pañal a tu propio hijo?

\- Él no es… – empezó Neville pero se cayó cuándo de una bofetada fue a dar contra el suelo y por el golpe Draco se "despertó" llorando

\- Mira lo que hiciste – grito Lucius fuera de si – ¡haz algo! – y lo levanto de los cabellos

\- ¿Pero qué quieres…? – dijo Neville nervios

\- ¿Es tu hijo no? – grito Lucius mientras Draco lloraba más alto

\- Ven, cielo – dijo levantándolo de la cama y arrullándolo – tranquiló. Mamá está aquí

\- Dale de comer, no se – grito Lucius nuevamente – cállalo. Ya Draco, cállate – exigió el rubio y este lloro más alto

Presa de los nervios, se sentó en la cama con Draco entre los brazos y se desabotonó la bata nuevamente para acercar su boca a su pechó, pero este la rechazaba sin dejar de llorar. Neville se movió por el más puro instinto de sobrevivencia y comenzó a cantar una suave canción de cuna, que tranquilizo no solamente a Draco sino a Lucius también. Cuando Draco se durmió nuevamente, lo acostó en su cuna y al girarse se encontró con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con auténtica devoción, cosa que lo hizo temblar de cabeza. ¿De dónde Lucius había sacado que él era Narcisa? ¡Y sus cambios de humor!

\- Disculpa la bofetada que te di – susurro Lucius acariciándole la mejilla – no es tu culpa no recordar cómo cuidar a nuestro hijo

\- ¿Qué pasó? – susurro Neville tratando de sacarle información y así poder trazar un plan de fuga

\- Eso ya no importa – abrazándolo contra su pecho –, ya estás en casa. Vamos a descansar

Lucius lanzo un hechizo anti sonoro alrededor de la cuna donde Draco dormía. Guio a Neville hasta la cama donde ambos se acostaron. Hasta ese momento, Neville no había sido consiente que vestía una bata semi transparente muy ceñida al cuerpo, aunque no totalmente ajustado.

\- Te ves más hermosa que nunca – susurro Lucius contra su cuello mientras dejaba suaves besos en este. Neville no puedo evitar temblar ante la idea de cómo reaccionaría el hombre si le daba el empujón que quería para luego lanzarse a golpearlo como sí no existiera un mañana –. Tranquila Cissa. Soy yo. Lucius. Te juro que no voy a permitir que té vuelvan a tocar – dijo con la voz quebrada – Debes estar cansada. Durmamos. Yo te cuidare.

Lucius hizo que Neville se acostara en su pecho y lo abrazo posesivamente por la cintura susurrándole que ya estaba en casa.

A pesar de saber que debía estar alerta, el cansancio lo venció. Esa noche Neville soñó con un jardín donde compartía un picnic con Lucius que le ponía una flor en el pelo mientras él sonreía acariciando su vientre abultado. Dentro de su sueño él sabía que eso era imposible y aun así algo dentro suyo quería con desesperación que fuera real y esa en verdad fuera su familia. Aunque inmediatamente se reprendió a si mismo por verse como la mujer de Malfoy.

Despertó sobresaltado. El sol aun no bañaba la habitación y él seguía abrazado a Lucius que dormía tranquilamente. Se levantó lentamente y se encamino a la puerta. Estaba abierta. Salió sigilosamente y miro hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que estaba vacío. No dudo y se echó a correr hacia la izquierda, al llegar al final del pasillo giro a la izquierda nuevamente, bajo las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible, se dirigió al lobby. Solo unos metros lo separaban de su libertad. Corrió hacia la chimenea, pero estaba bloqueada, ¡Y él no tenía su maldita varita! Miro hacia todos lados y corrió hacía la puerta principal. "¡Santo Merlín!" pensó. Esta si estaba abierta. Salió al porche y una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en su rostro, pero inmediatamente se congeló cuando se vio nuevamente en la sala.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura mientras su cuello recibía besos suaves

\- ¿Dónde ibas mamá? – susurro Draco mientras una mano se deslizaba a la parte baja del vientre de Neville – ¿Me llevas?

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – susurró el pelinegro

\- En casa – susurró Draco acariciando la ya despierta virilidad del moreno

\- Yo no soy gay – susurro Neville mientras su lagrimas caían

\- ¿Entonces por qué tu cuerpo reacciona cada vez que lo toco? – dijo Draco besándole el cuello – ¿Te imaginas como será cuando lo haga mi padre?

\- Déjame ir – suplico cuando Draco lo coloco contra la pared y se abrazó a su cuello –. Te juro que nadie los llevara a juicio ni los molestara, solo…

\- Te quiero mami – susurro Draco mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de su campanero de colegio

\- Narcisa – dijo Lucius saliendo de la casa – desperté y no los encontré… - los abrazo de manera protectora – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Draco tenía algo de calor – dijo Neville esforzándose por sonreír

\- Entremos querida – dijo abrazando a Neville por la cintura y besándole el cabello.

Los días de Neville transcurrían entre cuidar que nada le pasara a Draco, quien empezaba a moverse por la casa gateando, supervisar a los elfos y rehuir a los acercamientos de Lucius en lo conyugal. En ese último aspecto, por alguna razón, cada día se le hacía más difícil inventar excusa para no pasar la noche con él, a pesar de que lo único que hacían era dormir abrazados. Y es que su cuerpo insistía en traicionarlo, al grado que una mañana se descubrió a si mismo buscando los labios del mortífago al despertar entre sus brazos. Fue un beso lento, suave, lleno de ternura. A Neville no se le pasaba por alto la manera en la que era tratado. A veces llegaba a pensar en la posibilidad de rendirse y dejarse arrastrar por la locura de "su marido". Afortunadamente, o eso quería pensar el moreno, Draco había despertado con un berroche exigiendo ser alimentado. Neville se zafo de los brazos de mayor y saco al menor de su cuna. Se sentó en la mecedora y empezó a atenderlo como lo hacía desde que fue capturado, por lo que Lucius no tuvo más remedio que ir a bañarse.

El desayuno fue un caos. Draco estaba sentado en una silla de bebe al lado de Neville quien le daba pequeñas porciones de comida en la boca, pero el rubio jugaba con la comida tirándola en todas direcciones

\- Ya basta Draco – exigió Neville dejando la comida – o dejas de jugar o te quedas sin comer – por lo que el rubio empezó a llorar

\- Narcisa el niño está llorando – dijo Lucius molesto

\- Draco va aprender a comportarse – sentencio el joven –, le guste o no

\- A mí no me parece… – empezó a decir Lucius

\- ¿Quién es su madre? – dijo Neville también molesto – ¿tú o yo? – Draco lo miro sorprendido dejando de llorar, y solo sollozando – ¿vas a comer sin jugar? – Draco lo miro en silencio dando a entender que obedecería – muy bien

Lucius sonrió viendo como su hijo era alimentado mientras sollozaba. En un determinado momento Neville lo tomo en brazo y lo sentó en su regazo, le limpio las lágrimas y le beso la frente. Después empezó a darle nuevamente de comer y esta vez el rubio si lo hizo.

Al terminar, Neville llamo al elfo domestico y le ordeno que llevara a su cuarto de juegos.

\- Perdóname – susurro Neville – no debí…

\- Eres su madre – dijo Lucius acariciándole el cabello

\- Yo… – susurro Neville acercándose lentamente y abrazándose a su cuello – quiero…

Sintió como lo abrazaban por la cintura mientras sus bocas se unían en un beso tan dulce que no recordaba haber recibido antes. Una mano se deslizo por su muslo, así que no se resistió más y se dejó llevar por ese mar de sensaciones. Lentamente abrió la camisa verde agua del rubio y le beso el cuello, mientras su pantalón era desabotonado, razón por la cual dos segundo después estaba en el suelo junto a la camisa de Lucius que lo aferraba por la cintura mientras lo besaba al punto de dejarlo sin respiración. Sintió como su ropa interior también era movida de su lugar dejando totalmente expuesta esa parte de su cuerpo que al instante fue acariciada con devoción desmedida. Pero la lucidez llego cuando un dedo quiso escurrirse dentro suyo, por lo que empujo al hombre que en algún momento lo había llevado hasta el sofá de la sala

\- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar en tu vida, cerdo asqueroso! – grito Longbottom fuera de sí empujándolo lejos suyo

\- Soy tu marido – dijo Lucius atrapándolo entre sus brazos y besándolo a la fuerza – y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a tomarte cuando yo quiera

\- No por favor – gritaba el muchacho intentando zafarse – no quiero


	2. Chapter 2

De nada valieron sus suplicas y lágrimas. La rodilla de Lucius le abrió las piernas, entre las cuales se acomodó, inmovilizándolo con las manos hacia arriba. Sintió como algo grueso y duro tanteaba y se abría camino entre sus nalgas. A pesar de no verlo sabía que era algo grande.

Neville gritaba llorando, pidiendo auxilio, pero nadie lo socorría a pesar de su llanto desgarrador. Lucius se movía dentro suyo de una manera que él jamás se imaginó que un hombre lo podía hacer por lo que en un punto sus gritos de dolor se convirtieron en placer. Sus uñas arañaban la espalda del rubio pero esto lejos de lastimarlo solo le daba más placer a quien entraba y salía del muchacho, que solo gritaba de placer hasta quedar sin voz.

Pero lo más desolador para Neville fue, en un determinado punto, disfrutar de aquel acto que solo manchaba su honor. Disfrutar de como su cuerpo era recorrido palmo a palmo por aquellas manos grandes y suaves. Disfrutar los besos que le robaban completamente el aliento. Las mordidas que de seguro horas después serian moretones que servirían como prueba innegable de la pasión desmedida de la que los dos habían sido víctima esa mañana. Porque ¿sería capaz de llamar violación a algo que había disfrutado tanto a pesar de cuanto lo quisiera negar? ¿Era acaso ese su verdadero lugar en la vida? ¿Cómo esposa y… madre de un Malfoy? Sin embargo el orgasmo lo golpeo a tal grado que sus brazos le llegaron a doler de tanto que se había aferrado a… su marido. Nunca pensó referirse a alguien de esa manera, pero esa era la manera correcta de referirse a Lucius, su marido. Sintió como sus entrañas eran bañadas de aquél líquido que buscaba perpetuar el apellido Malfoy y desgraciadamente él no podría lograr eso. Entonces todas las alarmas se prendieron dentro suyo. ¿En verdad lamentaba no darle un hijo a su captor?

Cuando finalmente Lucius abandono su cuerpo se sintió vacío por dentro, no solo física, sino también emocionalmente. Pero entonces fue arrastrado contra un pecho ancho y firme, en donde una mano le acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza mientras un brazo rodeaba posesivamente su cintura. El olor a sudor y sexo inundaba el lugar. Sabía que ese había sido el último puente a cruzar. Cualquier rastro a salvar de su hombría había muerto en aquella alfombra persa y nunca más la iba a rescatar.

Tanto él como Lucius se sumieron en un silencio post coital que lejos de ser molesto o incomodo les transmitía paz a ambos

\- Tengo una reunión – dijo Lucius con pesar

\- Yo… debo… ir a ver qué hace dragón – dijo besándole el pechó

\- No quiero irme – susurro Lucius aferrándolo a él mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma del cabelló del pelinegro

\- Podemos seguir esta noche – sugirió Neville con las mejillas encendidas por el rubor que le provocaron sus propias palabras – después que Draquito se duerma.

\- Me parece perfecto – susurro Lucius besándole el cuello sin dejar pasar la manera en que Neville había llamado a su hijo.

\- Pero antes debemos hablar – sentencio el pelinegro –. Si ahora yo soy… tu mujer y madre de tu hijo…

\- Siempre lo has sido Narcisa, ¿De qué hablas? – se apresuró Lucius a decir

\- No me interrumpas – exigió el chico –, si quieres que estemos siempre así, quiero que me des mi lugar – sentencio el pelinegro –, desde hoy me apoyaras cuando le digo algo a… – respiró hondo cerrando los ojos – nuestro hijo. Si algo no te gusta, dímelo, pero no frente a él. Me quitas autoridad – Lucius lo miro fijamente y asintió –. Ahora vamos. Tú debes trabajar y yo atender a nuestro hijo

Se levantaron y se vistieron. Le era extraño a Neville pensar el de donde había sacado las palabras y valor para hablarle así al rubio sin morir en el proceso, pero de alguna manera sentía que eso era lo correcto, y lo que en el fondo se esperaba de él.

Cuando entro al cuarto dé juegos del rubio menor no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura al verlo sentado en el suelo de espalda a la puerta, rodeado por un mar de juguetes desordenados y aun así cabizbajo. Se veían los espasmos de los que su cuerpo era víctima mientras se le escapaban sollozos

\- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado –, mi dragoncito está llorando – dijo con pesar – ven aquí – y lo coloco en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba contra pechó

\- Pug pug – dijo el rubio – pa

\- Tranquiló – susurró Neville besándole el cabello – tu papá y yo solo hablamos, y ahora lo haremos tú ý yo – el rubio iba a hablar –, rectifico, yo voy a hablar, tú, vas a escuchar y obedecer, sino vamos a tener serios problemas y esta vez papá no te va salvar – algo dentro de Draco lo hizo encogerse y buscar refugio en el pecho del otro muchacho – primero necesito que me digas que le paso a Narcisa – sintió como el chico temblaba y escondía su rostro entre su camisa – Cariño… – susurro suavemente – si no me lo dices no me podre quedar

\- Cheño oscudo – comenzó a decir el chico mientras temblaba –, ed… dayo vede – susurro escondiendo el rostro entre la túnica del Gryffindord. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Los Malfoy habían perdido la razón cuando obviamente Voldemort había asesinado a Narcisa, seguramente tras la fuga de Harry, Ron y Hermione de la mansión.

\- Tranquilo – susurro besándole el cabello – él no te volverá a lastimar. Lo prometo. Ahora vamos a hablar de esto. Mírame – ordenó –, Draco – este obedeció – ¿Tú quieres que yo sea tu mamá para siempre? – este asintió – bien, ¿Y quieres ser mi bebe? – el rubio volvió a asentir – entonces quiero que te comportes como uno realmente – ordeno Neville – los bebes no hablan, no caminan, no se restriegan contra sus mamás como tú lo haces. Los bebes obedecen. Si tú te comportas como un bebé bueno – dijo tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas para llevarla junto su pecho – yo seré una mamá buena. Pero si te vuelves a comportar como hoy en la mañana o vuelves a hacer cosas que los bebes no hacen, serás castigado como bebe malo, porque a partir de hoy solo podrás ser eso Draco, un bebe

\- ¿Heme? – susurro

\- No te preocupes por eso – dijo Neville sonriendo – los bebes comen así y tú eres un bebe ¿no? – Draco sonrió con un rubor en las mejillas – pero entiéndelo bien, dragón, ellos solo comen, nada más. Lo otro que tú quieres, lo hacen las mamás con los papás, no los bebes con las mamás ¿me entiendes? – Draco asintió – ¿obedecerás? – Draco volvió a asentir –. Ese es mi dragón. Ahora voy a cambiarte el pañal y a hacerte dormir

Lo acostó en alfombra para quitarle el pantalón y su pañal. Limpio sus partes y le colocó uno limpio. Lo volvió acomodar entré sus brazos, se desabotono la camisa y acerco la boca del rubio a su pechó. Este comenzó a succionar lentamente, pero lejos de haber algo sexual en esa acción, cómo hasta el día anterior, Draco solo succiono un rato y se dejó vencer por el sueño. Neville le besó la frente y sonrió antes de salir de la recamara

Las cosas en la mansión Malfoy cambiaron radicalmente desde ese dia. Todos habían encontrado un punto de equilibrio. Neville accidentalmente había descubierto que estaba al sur de Francia, en una propiedad que durante generaciones había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy, aunque eso ya no importaba. Se volvió habitual salir a caminar por las tardes del brazo de Lucius mientras este empujaba el cochecito donde iba Draco señalando cosas y riendo. Leerle un cuento antes de dormir y lanzar un hechizo alrededor de su cuna para evitar que despierte en la madrugada de pasión desenfrenada entre Lucius y Neville, a quien le habían conseguido una varita, ya que la suya había quedado olvidada en un pasillo de Hogwarts.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Un ruido en la planta baja de la casa lo hizo volver en sí. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y volvió a escuchar el ruido, coloco a Draco en su cuna y corrió hacia la cama, tomando su varita de la mesita de noche

\- Lucius – le hablo alterado para que despertara

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo este despertando y escuchando golpes

\- Hay que salir de aquí – dijo corriendo hacia la cuna de Draco que lloro – tranquilo mi amor – la puerta se abrió de golpe

Sabían que el bando de la luz había ganado la guerra y que el señor oscuro estaba muerto, por lo que los mortífago estaban escondidos en las sombras, pero cada que alguno era capturado, inmediatamente era llevado a juicio y condenado a recibir el beso del dementor

\- ¡Neville! – dijo una voz que reconoció al instante

\- ¡Ron! – dijo este bajando su varita y corriendo a abrazarlo

\- Ya estamos aquí, amigo – susurraba Ron – el infierno se acabó. – escucharon otro ruido y más pasos

\- Neville – dijo Hannah corriendo a abrazarse a él

\- Maldito Malfoy – dijo Ron apuntando a Lucius que se había deslizado hasta la cuna de Draco

\- No te muevas o te vas a arrepentir – dijo la voz de Harry entrando al lugar

\- No te lo llevaras, Potter – le grito Lucius –, ella es mía

\- ¡Mamá! – lloro Draco

\- Tranquilo dragón – dijo Neville sonriendo –, mamá está aquí

\- ¿Qué pasa Nev? – dijo Hannah nerviosa

\- Lucius, toma a Draco y váyanse – ordeno el moreno

\- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – grito Ron sorprendido

\- ¡No nos iremos sin ti! – grito el rubio

\- Maldición – dijo Neville – solo llévate al niño. Yo me encargare de arreglar esto. Nos veremos en la casa de Francia. Draco me dijo como llegar. Ahora váyanse

\- No lo hagas Neville – suplico Harry

\- Perdóname por esto Harry – dijo Neville con pesar – pero tú no entiendes. ¡Protejo!

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – grito Harry. Una luz segó a todos por un instante

\- ¿Dónde están? – dijo Hannah en cuanto recuperaron la vista

\- En nuestra casa – susurro Neville sonriendo

\- Tienes mucho que explicar – le espetó Harry con un tono molesto

Iba a ser complicado explicarles a sus amigos lo que sentía por Malfoy, y la condición en la que estos se encontraban para que no se fueran contra ellos, pero se había prometido no perder lo que la vida le había regalado.

El sueño lo había vencido en algún momento de la madrugada escuchando el llanto suave de su hijo que se negaba a dormir lejos de él. Lo miro largo rato y pensó en llevarlo a su cuna pero no tubo corazón. Él también extrañaba a…

\- Narcisa… – susurro

\- Dime querido – dijo una voz desde la puerta

Lucius miro hacia donde venía la voz y sonriendo apoyado en el marco de la puerta estaba Neville. Quería hablar. Decir tantas cosas. Pero de inmediato recordó en las circunstancias que habían estado viviendo los últimos meses y su máscara aristocrática volvió a su lugar automáticamente. Se había dejado arrastrar por la locura momentánea de su hijo tras el asesinato de su madre y había terminado secuestrando y… ¡violando a un niño de la edad de su hijo! Pero lo peor era el amor que había despertado en él. No era como lo que había sentido por Narcisa, pero…

Escucho un movimiento detrás suyo y vio al pelinegro sonreír dulcemente

\- Hola dragón – dijo - ¿mi bebe tiene hambre?

\- ¿Mamá? – dijo este sonriendo

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, hijo – dijo Lucius –, él…

\- Si mi amor – dijo Neville pasando junto al hombre mayor y sentándose en la cama – ven con mamá – Draco se apresuró a sentarse en las piernas del otro chico que lo abrazo acomodándolo en su regazo y le beso el cabello – ¡Como te extrañe!

\- ¿Po que tadaste? – pregunto Draco haciendo un puchero

\- Porque… – dijo Neville clavando su vista en Lucius – era muy lejos donde fui.

\- ¿Te vovedas a id? – dijo con un puchero

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – dijo Neville haciendo un puchero falsó que hizo sonreír a Lucius

\- Ño – dijo Draco

\- Genial. Porque no pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti y… sin tu papá – dijo el león besándole el cabello

\- Te quedo – dijo Draco abrazándose a él

\- Neville, yo… – susurro Lucius

\- Luego hablamos – dijo este mirándolo fijamente

\- ¿po que te diche Ñevel? – pregunta frunciendo el entre cejo – eche ño e tu nome

\- Yo me llamo Neville – dijo acariciándole el cabello

\- Ño. Tu nome e Nantita – dijo mirándolo molesto

\- Draco… – dijo Lucius

\- Haber, déjame explicarte – interrumpió Neville – tienes razón, tu mamá se llama Narcisa, pero ella tuvo que viajar muy muy lejos…

\- ¿Tomo tú? – pregunto Draco

\- Como yo – concedió Neville

\- ¿Y ela va vove tambem? – dijo Draco con los ojos cristalino

\- No, mi amor – dijo Neville acariciándole el cabello y limpiándole las lágrimas que se le cayeron – ella no va volver. Por eso me dijo que los cuide a ti y tu papá

\- ¿ya ño vo a tene mamá? – susurro Draco

\- ¿Y yo que soy? – dijo Neville – a partir de hoy vas a tener dos mamás. Tu mamá Narcisa y yo

\- Mi mamá Nantita y mi mamá Nevel – dijo el rubio sonriendo

\- Si – dijo Neville abrazándolo fuerte entre sus brazos y besándole el cabello – te quiero. Ahora necesito hablar con tu papá

\- Pug pug – dijo el rubio asustado – pa

\- Para nada – dijo Neville sonriendo –, papá y yo no vamos a pelear. Te lo prometo.

\- Winky – dijo Neville

\- Si ama – dijo una elfina apareciendo frente a ellos – ¿llamo a Winky?

\- Si, llévate a la sala a mi hijo y que juegue con la señora – ordena el muchacho

\- ¿Qué mujer? – dijo Lucius nervioso

\- Ve con Winky mi cielo – ordeno Neville, por lo que Draco tomo de la mano a la elfina y salió de la habitación

\- Sé que te hice daño – dijo Lucius en cuanto la puerta se cerró – pero no se lo hagas a Draco. Él no tiene la culpa

\- ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto Neville con voz suave sentándose en el sofá

\- Yo… – dijo Lucius –, él me dio una orden y no la cumplí. Aun escucho sus gritos en agonía… como se retorcía mientras se desangraba lentamente … Perdóname, aunque sé que no lo merezco, perdóname – suplicaba arrodillándose frente a él

\- ¿Draco lo vio todo? – pregunto Neville sorprendido, a lo que Lucius solo asiente llorando en silencio – ¿Qué le hizo a él?

\- Tres crucius seguidos y cuatro Obliattes – susurro Lucius con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos – todo mientras veía morir a su madre. Si vas a hacer pagar a alguien que sea a mí. Mi dragón es solo una víctima más de ese monstruo

\- ¡Monstruo que tú apoyaste! – grito Neville – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Es un niño, Lucius! ¡Tiene mi edad, por Merlín! – Lucius lloraba en silencio – ¿Hay alguna manera de revertirlo? – el rubio niega

Neville golpeo la pared cuando llamaron a la puerta informando que Draco estaba llorando presa de un ataque de nervios llamándolos. Ambos corrieron a la sala y encontraron a Augusta Longbottom abrazando al rubio que lloraba y temblaba llamando al nieto de la mujer

\- Mi amor – dijo este tomándolo en brazos, por lo que Draco cruzo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del muchacho

\- Ma Ñevel – lloraba aferrandoce a él – pa Pug

\- Tranquilo – dijo paseándolo – tranquilo

\- Pug pug – repetía llorando

\- No mi niño – dijo Neville mirando a Lucius – ¿quieres comer? ¿tienes hambre? – el chico negó con la cabeza – ven, te quiero presentar a alguien – se sentó junto a su abuela y lo sentó sobre sus piernas – ella es la abuela Augusta

\- ¿Bela Usta? – repitió el rubio aferrado a la camisa del hombre

\- Si. Abuela Augusta – dijo Neville besándole el cabello – dile hola. Vamos cielo. Hola abuela

\- Oda bela – dijo Draco con la carita roja y escondiéndola en camisa del otro chico

\- Hola Draco – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Disculpa, yo… – dijo el joven

\- No te preocupes – fue la respuesta de su abuela – lo que importa es que ya se calmó. Lucius

\- Señora – hace una leve venia

\- Mi abuela vivirá con nosotros – informo Neville –. Espero que no te moleste

\- Claro que no – dijo Lucius – Bienvenida

\- Puedes llevarla a su cuarto por favor – pidió el chico – quiero que Draco se tranquilice totalmente y se duerma. No son horas para que él este despierto

\- ¿Significa… a pesar de todo… te quedaras? – dijo Licius sonriendo

\- Significa que usted y yo aún no hemos terminado de hablar, señor Malfoy – dijo molesto saliendo del lugar rumbo al jardín

\- No sé cómo lo hiciste – dijo Augusta sonriendo – pero le diste a tu hijo una madre con un temperamento fuerte a pesar de sus apariencia

El hombre solo pudo sonreír mas, ¿Acaso la mujer aprobaba su relación? No sabía que tan al tanto estaba, pero le iba demostrar con hechos cuanto amaba a su nieto

Lucius apoyado en la ventana veía como Neville acostaba a Draco en su cuna totalmente dormido. El chico tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo de silencio alrededor de la cuna después de besarle la frente. Respiro hondo y se sentó en la cama

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Lucius sin mirarlo

\- Dímelo tú – dijo Neville mirándolo – me secuestraron, me violaron, me obligaron a hacer cosas…

\- Hare lo que quieras – susurro el rubio acercándose y sentándose a su lado

\- Entonces… – dijo el chico con la voz cortada – abrázame lo más fuerte que puedas. Dime que todo va estar bien – sus lágrimas caen – dime que me extrañaste como yo lo hice. Que lo nuestro no fue producto de las circunstancias. Dime que de verdad me amas

\- Claro que te amo Neville – dijo Lucius abrazándolo desesperadamente –, claro que te amo. Eres mi mundo. Mi todo

\- Demuéstramelo – susurro el pelinegro besándole el cuello mientras metía las manos bajo la camisa, sintiendo la repuesta inmediata del rubio que de un tirón le arranco el pantalón del otro hombre

\- Te amo – susurro Lucius echándolo hacia atrás acariciándole sus muslos –, no quiero perderte jamás

Neville sonrió con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía los besos que bajaban de su cuello hasta su abdomen, siguiendo más al sur, donde se internaban en un bosque de pequeños bellos en los que se escondía la base de una torre de carne que sin pensarlos devoro totalmente, exprimiéndolo hasta la última gota, provocándole estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo mientras se aferraba al cabello del hombre dando envestida que lo hacían sentir vivo como nunca había estado en los últimos meses. Los labios subieron nuevamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca donde probó su propio sabor, mientras un brazo rodeaba su cintura posesivamente, recordándole que su cuerpo, alma, mente, sangre y corazón tenían dueño. Y era precisamente ese dueño el que estaba en esos momentos reclamando posesión sobre cada milímetro de su ser.

Una rodilla le indico que tenía que abrir totalmente sus piernas y enredarlas en la cintura del otro hombre, dando acceso irrestricto a su intimidad, esa que según las leyes de la sociedad y la naturaleza nada ni nadie debía explorar. Sintió como algo grueso tanteaba su pequeño orificio que se contraía ante la irrupción. Cerro los ojos y se entregó al mar de sensaciones que no lo dejaba pensar, que solo le exigía sentir cada rose, cada beso que se intensifico a niveles que jamás sospecho que podían existir cuando el hombre que amaba llego al punto exacto donde perdió total conciencia de sus actos. Era un ser totalmente entregado a la lujuria. Se aferró a la espalda con uñas y dientes literalmente. Llego al punto que juraría que escuchaba música a su alrededor cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones, sintiendo segundos después como su interior el bañado por algo tibio que más allá de llenar su cuerpo, llenaba su alma, dándole la paz que necesitaba para ratificar la decisión que había tomado para lo que sería el resto de su vida

\- Te amo – repitió la voz que le había susurrado todo el tiempo cuan amado era

\- Y yo a ti – respondió con una sonrisa radiante a pesar que su cuerpo empezaba a ser abandonado lentamente

\- Te prometo que nunca te vas arrepentir de esta decisión – juro Lucius abrazándolo contra su pecho

Neville sonrió cerrando los ojos cuando sintió como su cintura era rodeada como si fuera lo más delicado que existiera. Ahora lo sabía ese era su lugar. Respiro hondo y se entregó al mundo de los sueños donde seguiría disfrutando de los placeres de estar enamorado de un hombre muy bien dotado por Merlín. Sueño que seguramente sería interrumpido para disfrutar un placer que siempre creyó que no era para él pero aun así lo tenía, malcriar y mimar a un niño como si hubiera nacido de él. Definitivamente nunca dejaría de disfrutar ni de su marido, ni de su hijo


	3. Chapter 3

Era un día hermoso de Mayo. Habían salido a tomar sol haciendo un pequeño picnic en la parte trasera de la casa que colindaba a un pequeño arrollo. Sonreía viendo a su hijo corriendo tras una mariposa, ajeno completamente al hecho de que hacia días que eran vigilados.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se habían mudado a esa casa. Era enorme para él que estaba acostumbrado a algo completamente diferente, pero si eso los hacia feliz a ellos, lo hacia feliz a él

De pronto el pequeño cayó y empezó a llorar. Él corrió a socorrerlo. Lo levanto y le limpio sus rodillas lastimadas. Le limpió las lagrimitas que habían brotado de sus ojitos y le sonrió como solo una madre podría hacerlo

\- Duede – sollozo

\- Mi amor – dijo Neville con ternura – ya paso

\- Quedia posha – sollozo Draco.

\- Pero ella quiere volar – dijo Neville señalandola – mira qué bonita se ve.

\- Tomo tú – dijo Draco con una sonrisa infantil

\- ¿Yo soy bonito? – dijo Neville sonriendo y Draco asintió entusiasmado – te quiero – dijo apretándolo contra su pecho

\- ¿Y a su padre lo quieres? – dijo Lucius sentándose a su lado mientras Neville sonreía sonrojado – hola

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tú reunión? – dijo Neville acomodando a Draco en sus piernas

\- No lo sé. Ni le preste atención por extrañarlos – y unió su frente a la del Gryffindor mientras ambos cerraban los ojos

\- Te amo – dijo Neville

\- Posha! – protesto Draco y Lucius conjuro muchas mariposas de todos los colores que volaron alrededor de la familia, haciendo gritar de alegría al menor de los rubios y sonreír a los otros dos

Sus días eran tranquilos y concentrados en el cuidado de su pequeña familia, aunque daría lo que fuera por solucionar el problema de su hijo. Y no es que ya estuviera cansado de cuidarlo, sino todo lo contrario, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver sanó, aunque quizás eso representara el fin dé su relación.

Estaba seguro que si Draco volviese a ser él mismo, nunca le perdonaría tomar el lugar de su madre

Una tarde en la que estaban cerca del arrollo, Lucius y Neville reían por lo bajo abrazado, mientras Augusta leía un libro muggle

\- Ni se te ocurra Lucius Malfoy – sentencio Neville – o dormirás en el sofá tres meses

\- No podrás vivir tres meses sin mi – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa arrogante

\- ¿quieres comprobarlo? – reto Neville contra los labios de su pareja – aun tengo el consolador que use las semanas que no viví aquí – y sonríe mientras Lucius gruñe por lo bajo

\- Te amo – susurro Lucius mientras Draco reía a carcajada jugando con sus mariposas

\- Mama, mama – dijo este corriendo hacia la pareja – ¿pedo juga co e nino de otos boñitos? ¿Pedo? ¿Pedo? Po favo

\- ¿Qué niño? – dijo Lucius mirando hacia todos lados

\- Che… ño a – dijo Draco extrañado después de buscarlo con la mirada – che fe. Ño a – y los adultos se miraron entre si

\- ¿Dónde estaba el niño, mi cielo? – dijo Neville sentando a Draco en su regazo y mirando de reojo a Lucius

\- A ti – dijo Draco señalando hacia las rocas

\- ¿Cómo era? – pregunto Augusta

\- Eda moñito – dijo Draco sonriendo – teñia su cabelo revoto y chus ojosh edan tomo… tomo tos anbodes

\- ¿Cómo los arbóles? – dijo Neville y Draco asintió –. Abuela, tú y Draco regresen a la casa. Lucius y yo tenemos que ver algo

\- ¿Podo i? – dijo Draco

\- No mi amor – dijo el castaño – ve con la abuela

\- Vamos mi amor – dijo Augusta mientras Lucius lo colocaba en su cochecito– te serviré un pedazo enorme de pastel

\- Pasted – dijo Draco feliz y se fueron

\- Es Potter – dijo Lucius sacando su varita

\- ¿Cómo supo donde vivimos? – dijo Neville sacando su varita también

\- No lo se, pero no creo que este aquí solo para saludar – dijo Lucius – Revulus – dijo lanzando un hechizo alrededor, pero no había nadie

\- ¿Y si Draco lo imagino? – dijo Neville

\- No tiene memoria – dijo Lucius – ¿Cómo le hizo para dar una descripción…?

\- ¡La capa! – dijo Neville y salió corriendo rumbo a la casa muy seguido de Lucius con varitas en alto

\- ¿Dónde esta Draco? – dijo Lucius entrando en la casa mientras Augusta bajaba también con su varita

\- Lo deje en… – dijo la mujer pero la pareja paso corriendo por su lado, por lo que los siguió lo más rápido que pudo

\- ¡Draco! – exclamo Lucius al entrar a la recámara de su hijo. Desarmado y arrodillado en la alfombra, con el rostro totalmente empañado por las lágrimas, frente al menor de los rubios, estaba Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, llorando como si hubiese perdido lo más importante de su vida. Lucius iba lanzarse sobre el moreno pero Neville lo detuvo indicándole con una seña que guardase silencio

\- Perdóname – suplicaba Harry – todo es mi culpa. Debí… debí… perdóname – repetía dejando llevarse por su dolor

\- Draco – dijo Neville corriendo donde este y alzándolo en brazo – mi bebé. Gracias Merlín – susurraba con los ojos cerrados mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho – gracias

\- Hijo – dijo Augusta acariciándole el cabello a Draco – ¿estas bien, mi cielo? – mientras Neville le besaba el cabello al rubio

\- Mamá ¿po que lloda? – dijo Draco haciendo un puchero – no quedo te llode. Cantate pa che no llode

\- Ya mi amor – susurraba Neville

\- Aléjate de mi familia – exigió Lucius sin bajar la varita

\- ¿Por qué? – susurró Harry miro a Lucius y Augusta – ¿Por qué? – miro a Neville

\- Voldemort – es todo lo que este dijo y sintió como Draco se estremeció en sus brazos mientras Harry cerraba los ojos

\- Ven dragón – dijo Augusta

\- Mamá – dijo Draco aferrándose a él

\- Winki – llama Neville

\- Ño – suplico Draco aferrándose más a él

\- La ama llamo – dijo la elfina

\- Ve con la abuela – dijo suavemente Neville intentando entregárselo a la elfina

\- Ño – dijo Draco –, quedo i con ochito boñito. Ño quedoo che ete tiste

\- Draco, obedece – ordeno Lucius

\- Vamos cariño – dijo Augusta – Comeremos helado

\- ¿Le pondas dall…? – dijo Draco

\- Galletas de coleres con sabor a chocolate – dijo Harry

\- ¿Tambem te guta las dalletas de cololes ton sabo a chocodate? – dijo Draco sonríe

\- No – susurro Harry llorando – saben asquerosas. Solo los niños bobos comerían eso

\- Idota – dijo Draco y le saco la lengua

\- Vamos – dijo Augusta y se fueron

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – dijo Lucius sin bajar la varita

\- Desde que Neville nos dijo sobre un ataque que habían sufrido Narcisa y Draco – explico Harry – los he estado buscando. Quería…

\- Yo sé lo que querías – dijo Lucius – asegurarte que los malditos mortífagos recibieron su merecido

\- Draco era mi novio – interrumpió Harry – lo estábamos escondiendo por miedo a esto. A que Voldemort tomara represaría. Ese día, en la mansión, le suplique que se fuera conmigo, pero tenia miedo por ti y Narcisa, no quería que les pasara nada

\- ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa? – dijo Lucius y Harry lanzo su varita a los pies del hombre

\- Lucius… – susurro Neville

\- Yo… – dijo Harry y miro a Neville

\- ¿Como se que no me estas tendiendo una trampa para mandarme a Azkaban? – dijo Lucius

\- Déjame verlo – suplico Harry – por favor. Solo unos minutos… solo… – Winki apareció entro en la sala

\- ¿Qué pasa Winki? – dijo Lucius – estamos discutiendo algo importante

\- La ama Augusta lo llama amo Neville – dijo la Elfina – el amito Draco esta muy inquieto. Llama mucho al niño de ojos bonitos

\- Déjame verlo – imploro Harry

\- Winki – dijo Neville – dile a mi abuela que baje por favor, y que traiga a mi hijo

\- Neville – protesto Lucius – no me parece…

\- Enseguida amo – dijo el elfo y desaparece

\- Dejare que veas a mi hijo – dijo Neville ignorando a su pareja – pero no nos moveremos de aquí ¿esta claro? – sentencia

\- Gracias – dijo Harry emocionado

\- ¿Draco te había visto antes? – pregunto Neville intrigado

\- Yo… – dijo Harry

\- ¿nos llamaste? – dijo Augusta – Potter, buenos días

\- Señora Longbottom – dijo Harry nervioso – disculpe las molesti… – pero quedo en silencio en cuanto su vista se cruzo con la de Draco – hola – dijo con voz suave y una media sonrisa

\- Hoda – dijo el rubio sonriendo – ¿da no va a lloda?

\- Quizás un poquito – dijo Harry

\- Tene otos boñitos – dijo Draco – no llodes

\- ¿Te gustan mis ojos? – pregunto Harry y Draco asiente – los tuyos lo son mucho más. Son igual que el cielo y el mar

\- Pedo tu peo es dado – dijo Draco – padeche un ñido de pajaditos

\- ¿quieres tocarlo? – dijo Harry

\- ¿Pedo mami? – pregunto Draco y Neville asintió, lentamente lo toco y Harry se estremeció – e shuave. Quei te…

\- No me lo lavaba – dijo Harry sonriendo

\- Ti – dijo Draco sonriendo – edes muy boñito – dijo y escondio su carita en el pecho de Neville

\- Dame tu mano – dijo Harry y unió sus palmas – Draco ¿Qué te hicieron mi…?

\- Potter – interrumpió Lucius

\- Seño ocudo – dijo Draco moviendo las manos – pfff. Y depo le lancho un dayo vende a mi mamá Nantita y ella se queo quetita en e pisho – y sus lagrimitas cayeron – y depo oto dayo a me, y oto, y oto. No quedo. No quedo - empezando a llorar

\- No… no… – susurraba Harry moviendo la cabeza negativamente

\- Ya mi amor – dijo Neville

\- Lo estas alterando – dijo Lucius molesto – lárgate. Fuera de mi casa ahora

\- No quedo, mamá – decía Draco aferrándose a él – No quedo

\- Tranquilo, mi cielo – decía Neville intentando calmarlo – tranquilo

\- No quedo, mamá – decía Draco

\- Sal de aquí Potter – ordeno Lucius

\- Hijo llévalo a su habitación – dijo Augusta y Neville lo hizo al instante

\- ¿Cómo permitiste que le hiciera eso? – grito Harry – eres un maldito infeliz. ¡Es tu hijo!

\- Harry, cálmate – suplicaba Augusta – esto no ayuda en nada

\- Mereces que te… – dijo Harry tomando su varita nuevamente

\- ¡Hazlo! – exigió Lucius – ¡hazlo! ¡Mátame! ¡Se que lo que hice no tiene perdón! Creí ciegamente y fue mi peor error. Lo perdí todo. Lo merezco

\- No te atrevas – dijo Augusta interponiéndose entre ambos hombres

\- Salga de allí - exigió Harry

\- Lucius es la pareja de mi nieto – dijo Augusta – y ahora Draquito es mi bisnieto. No permitiré que los lastimes. Así que adelante. Si quieres llegar a él, tendrás que matarme a mi primero

\- Salga de ahí – repitió Harry

\- Supongamos que salgo – dijo Augusta – ¿Qué harás? ¿Mataras a Lucius? ¿Dejaras a Draco sin padre justo cuando más lo necesita? Ya perdió a su madre, ¿le robaras también a su padre? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es solo un niño! Ya ha sufrido bastante

\- Al único culpable lo tiene detrás suyo – siseo Harry

\- Y si no bajas esa varita también lo serás tú – dijo Augusta – ¿Podrás con eso en tu corazón? ¿Le causarías semejante herida a Draco? Es su padre – la varita de Harry tembló entre los dedos del héroe – déjalo ser feliz ahora. Por favor – las lágrimas de Harry caían sin control – Déjalo.

\- Te juro que… – siseo Harry – quiero matarte con mis propias manos. Draco era mi mundo. Es mi vida. Lo amo y me lo robaste. Me lo quitaste todo – ambos hombres se miraban fijamente, uno con los ojos centellantes de rabia, el otro de culpa – me robaste al hombre que amo. No sabes cuanto te odio – y la varita cayo de sus manos mientras él lo hacía de rodillas y Augusta exhalaba

* ** _hay dos capitulos mas_**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4

Los siguientes días fueron muy difíciles, ya que Lucius le había prohibido a Harry volver a acercarse a su familia y estaba haciendo los arreglos para salir del país. Sin embargo, los Malfoy se encontraban ante un nuevo problema. Draco se negaba a comer y lo único que hacía era llorar. A veces llamaba a Harry entre sollozo pero nada mas, se sentaba en la esquina de la habitación negándose a comer o a jugar

Neville más de una vez le pidió a Lucius que buscara a Harry y le permitiera estar junto a su niño

Un día Lucius llegó a la casa y se encontró con que Neville había salido. Fue a jugar con su hijo pero este seguía con la misma actitud

\- Vamos Dragón – dijo Lucius – salgamos al jardín. Mamá ya va llegar…

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermoso bebé? – dijo Neville entrando con una sonrisa radiante

\- Mira quien llego – dijo Lucius sonriendo

\- Hola cielo – dijo Neville besándole las mejillas del pequeño rubio – te tengo una sorpresa qué te va encantar. ¿quieres verla? – pero Draco no le contesto – pasa – dijo sonriendo

\- Buenas tardes – dijo Harry entrando en la habitación

\- Haddy – dijo Draco levantando la vista con la mas radiante de las sonrisas

\- ¿Qué hace…? – comenzó Lucius molesti

\- Harry es el invitado de nuestro hijo – interrumpió Neville – y como tal será tratado

\- Haddy, Haddy – repetía Draco levantando sus brazos hacia él

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado

\- Fedish – dijo gateando hasta abrazarse a él

\- Draco – dijo Neville – si te traigo tu comida ¿ahora si te la comerás?

\- Ti – dijo este mientras cerraba los ojos

\- Te extrañe mucho – dijo Harry mientras le besaba el pelo

\- Neville – dijo Lucius molesto – ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Harry – dijo este – ¿lo cuidarías un momento por favor?

\- Claro – dijo este – ¿quieres jugar mientras llega tu comida?

\- Ti – dijo Draco sonriendo

\- Ahora venimos – dijo Neville –. Cariño, acompáñame

\- No creo que sea… – dijo Lucius

\- Lucius Malfoy, o me acompañas, o no te permitiré poner un pie ni siquiera en la escalera – dijo Neville saliendo de la sala y a Lucius no le quedo mas alternativa que seguirlo

\- Había olvidados que tu mamá puede ser peligroso si aunque no lo parezca – dijo Harry y Draco sonrió – ¿Qué has hecho estos meses?

\- Juga ton mi mami – dijo Draco

\- ¿Solo jugar? – dijo Harry y Draco asintió riendo cuando Harry hizo un puchero – yo creí que me habías extrañado

Mientras tanto las cosas para Lucius Malfoy no iban precisamente como las había imaginado. Él que había sido educado para ser obedecido, de pronto se encontraba del otro lado y sin la menor posibilidad de revertir las cosas si se tomaba en cuenta la expresión del moreno

\- ¿Entendiste todo lo que te acabo de decir, Lucius? – pregunto Neville

\- Pero cariño… – dijo Lucius

\- Rayos Malfoy – dijo Neville mas molesto aun – ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza que te cuesta tanto entender las cosas

\- No me ha… - intento protesto Lucius

\- No me interrumpas Lucius – ordeno Neville –. A veces eres peor que Dragón. Escúchame muy bien y métetelo en tu teñida cabeza

\- Soy rubio natural y te consta – se defendió Lucius

\- Por alguna razón Draquito se ha encariñando con Harry – prosiguió Neville – y muestra pequeños avances con tal de agradar a Harry

\- ¿Insinúas que nuestro Dragón quiere conquistar a Potter? – dijo Lucius indignado

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo Neville empezando a perder la paciencia – eso lo hizo hace mucho ¿acaso eres ciego o que? Pero no lo recuerda y esta intentando hacerlo de nuevo. Aquí lo importante es que Draco esta dispuesto a crecer, a madurar, a volver a ser él mismo con tal de volver a estar con Harry

\- Pero que pasara si Potter ya no lo quiere de las misma manera – dijo Malfoy

\- A ver Lucius ¿Por qué crees que Harry esta en este momento en nuestra sala? – dijo Neville

\- ¿Por qué quiere recibir un par de imperdonables? – dijo Lucius

\- Las imperdonables las recibirás tú si no dejas que ellos se entiendan ¿te queda claro? – sentencio Neville y salió rumbo a la sala. Lucius Malfoy, la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, entendió en ese momento que su actual pareja podía llegar a ser más terrífico que el propio Voldemort

Se volvió común ver a Harry tirando en la alfombra jugando con el rubio rodeado de un mar de juguetes, o verlo como le ayudaba a intentar caminar, como a vece ambos terminaban bañados en comida cuando el pelinegro se ofrecía a alimentarlo él.

Sin embargo había un tema que le inquietaba a Neville, y aunque el resultado lo llevase a perder lo que más amaba, se sentía en la obligación de resolverlo personalmente

\- ¿Estas seguro de esto? – le pregunto Harry. Tal vez hubiese sido mucho mejor no haber dicho nunca nada

\- No – dijo Neville –, pero no puedo seguir así.

\- Debiste hablar primero con Lucius – dijo Harry

\- No – dijo Neville – nunca me hubiera hacer esto y yo necesito que lo sepa por mi

\- ¿Y si no lo entiende? – dijo Harry preocupado

\- Costará pero lo hará. Ambos somos madre – dijo Neville con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro – al final del día tenemos la misma prioridad

\- Cualquier cosa… – dijo Harry

\- Gracias – dijo respirando hondo, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro dispuesto hacer lo mejor por las personas que amaba

\- Creí que no iba venir señor Longbottom – dijo la voz

\- Hace mucho nadie me llamaba así – dijo Neville – ahora me llaman…

\- La verdadera señora Malfoy soy yo – dijo Narcisa desde el cuadro –, y la única madre de Draco

\- Lo se – dijo Neville con un nudo en la garganta – pero es el titulo que tanto Lucius como Draco han insistido que use los últimos dos años de mi vida

\- Usurpado, diría yo – dijo Narcisa

\- No los culpe por favor – dijo Neville con un hilo de voz – la extrañan demasiado

\- Claro y por eso dejaron que cualquiera tomase mi lugar – reprocho Narcisa y Neville sintió esas palabras se clavaban en él igual que cuchillos

\- Si estoy aquí no es por gusto – dijo Neville – sino por amor. Lucius y Draco son lo más importante en mi vida. Ellos son mí…

\- No se ocurra decir familia – siseo Narcisa y por un momento Neville creyó que lo mataría allí mismo, a pesar de que ello fuese imposible – tú no eres nada allí. ¡Ese es mi titulo, mi lugar!

\- La necesitan – dijo Neville – permita que lleve el cuadro a la Mansión Malfoy para que este junto a ellos

\- ¿Y tú? – dijo Narcisa – ¿acaso te iras?

\- Yo… – dijo Neville

\- No lo hará – dijo Lucius entrando algo agitado, al parecer había corrido un tramo

\- ¡Lucius! – dijo Neville volcando a verlo sorprendido

\- No se ira. Draco y yo lo necesitamos – dijo abrazándolo posesivamente al chico

\- Sal de aquí – dijo Neville separándose un poco – esto es algo que debo hacer solo

\- Te ame Narcisa – dijo Lucius –, Merlín es testigo que aun lo hago. No hay noche que no susurre tu nombre deseando que todo sea un sueño y despertar… pero mi realidad es otra. Traicione tu recuerdo, si. Me deje arrastrar por las circunstancia y cuando volví en mi… Pero no permitiré que Neville pague aquello

\- ¿Lo prefieres a él antes que a mí? – pregunto Narcisa sorprendida

\- No se trata de elegir entre él y tú – dijo Lucius – ¡estas muerta! ¡Muerta! ¡Ya no estas aquí! La vida sigue y me volví a enamorar

\- Lo quiero lejos de mi hijo – exigió Narcisa

\- Él… – dijo Lucius

\- Me iré de la casa y de sus vidas, pero antes arreglare un par de cosas – dijo Neville y tomo el cuadro

\- Déjame en mi lugar – grito furiosa Narcisa – eres un… ¡Ay! ¡Ten cuidado!

\- Neville – decía Lucius corriendo tras el muchacho – espera

\- Neville – dijo Harry sorprendido al ver el cuadro bajo el brazo del chico – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Muchas gracias por todo, pero la señora Malfoy decidió que volverá a la Mansión Malfoy – dijo Neville

\- ¡auxilio! ¡Esto es un secuestro! – gritaba Narcisa desde el cuadro

\- Neville – llamaba el rubio detrás de él – espera. Neville – pero este salió del hotel y se apareció en la de los Malfoy

\- Llegamos – dijo Neville entrando en la casa

\- Mami, mami – dijo Draco feliz y se podría decir que Narcisa contuvo la respiración

\- Ahora vuelve mami – dijo Neville con una sonrisa – estoy preparándote una sorpresa

\- ¡shopesha! – grito feliz – ¡shopesha!

\- Si – dijo Neville – sorpresa. Ahora vengo – y subió de prisa

\- ¡Neville! – dijo Lucius

\- Cuida a Draquito – dijo este –. Abuela, acompáñame

\- Draco – dijo Harry llegando

\- Haddy – dijo Draco extendiendo sus brazos hacia el pelinegro

\- Cariño – dijo este abrazándolo – tranquilo. Todo esta bien. Tranquilo

\- Teno medo – dijo escondiendo su carita en el cuello

Neville entro a la habitación de Draco y coloco el cuadro justo frente a la cuna

\- ¿Quién te crees…? – dijo Narcisa furiosa

\- Esta es la habitación de Draco en nuestra casa en Francia – dijo Neville y Narcisa miro a su alrededor – y desde ahora donde usted estará – y salió

\- Mamá – dijo Draco en cuanto lo vio bajar

\- Ven aquí, mi cielo – dijo Neville cargándolo – ¿quieres ver el regalo que te traje, mi príncipe?

\- ¡Ti! – dijo Draco - ¡degalo!

\- Gracias por cuidarlo – dijo Neville mirando a Harry – pero ahora nos vas a disculpar…

\- Claro – dijo Harry – nos vemos luego Dragón – y sonrió

\- Tau Haddy – dijo Draco sonriendo

\- ¿Te podría visitar luego? – dijo Neville y Harry asintió antes de irse entendiendo la triste realidad de su amigo

\- ¿Listo para ver tu regalo? – dijo Neville cargándolo y sentándolo en sus piernas

\- Ti – dijo Draco

\- Antes vamos a hablar tú y yo – dijo Neville

\- Neville – dijo Lucius nervioso – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Dragón – dijo este – tú sabes que te amo ¿no? – y Draco asintió – eres lo que mas importante en mi vida. Y aunque no naciste de mi barriguita, siempre serás mi bebé – sus lágrimas caen

\- ¿Po te lloras? – dijo Draco haciendo un puchero

\- Porque… - dijo Neville

\- Mi amor – suplico Lucius – n o hagas nada que…

\- Porque la abuela y yo debemos viajar – dijo Neville – y papá y tú no nos pueden acompañar

\- ¿po te? – dijo Draco haciendo un puchero – yo quedo i. Devame

\- No puedo, mi cielo – dijo Neville mientras sus lágrimas caían

\- ¿Da ño me quedech? – dijo Draco

\- Daria mi vida por ti – dijo Neville besándole el pelo – pero necesito… la abuela y yo necesitamos viajar.

\- Ño quedo – dijo Draco – ño quedo

\- Pero escúchame – dijo Neville sonriendo – no todo es malo. Hay alguien que tú quieres mucho, mucho, mucho que te va cuidar por mi ese tiempo

\- ¿quen? – dijo Draco con los ojos rojos

\- Ella – dijo Neville señalando un cuadro detrás suyo

\- Hola cariño – dijo la mujer con los ojos llorosos

\- ¿Mama Nantita? – dijo Draco sorprendido

\- Mi cielo – dijo llorando con una dulce sonrisa en los labios

\- Ven Draquito – dijo sentándolo en su cuna – cuéntale a mamá Narcisa todo lo que has hecho este tiempo

\- ¿odo? – dijo Draco sorprendido

\- Todo – dijo Neville – y después ella te cantara para dormir

\- Ti – dijo Draco

\- Te amo – dijo Neville besándole el cabello y saliendo lo mas rápido posible del lugar

\- Neville – dijo Lucius abrazándolo – no lo hagas por favor. No nos dejes

\- Te amo – dijo Neville uniendo su frente a la del rubio – cuídalo por favor. Tenle mucha paciencia. Has las paces con Narcisa y deja que Harry los visite

\- Ya no la amo – susurro Lucius

\- Mentiroso – respondió Neville con una sonrisa y en el mismo tono

\- Esta muerta – dijo Lucius

\- Te amo – dijo Neville antes de darle un beso cargado de amor e irse sin mirar atrás. Mientras Lucius se debatía entre que seria lo mejor par su hijo

 ** _Falta el gran final_**


	5. Chapter 5

Tres días, ya han pasado tres días desde que Neville y su abuela abandonaron la Mansión Malfoy. Tres días en el silencio y la tristeza solo fueron interrumpidos por los hipos y sollozos de Draco mientras que el bajo solo repetía: "Mama Ñevel". Se niega a comer o jugar ni siquiera la presencia de Harry lo animaba. Lo mejor de lo que se puede decir es Lucius que buscara al niño, y este solo responde que no tenía una idea donde estaba, sin que usted supere.

\- Dragón, tienes que comer - le decía Lucius

\- Quedo a mi mamá Ñevel - decía Draco

\- Dragón - dijo Narcisa un día - yo soy tu mamá, y estoy aquí

\- Ño - contesto Draco - tú shodo etach en tu cuado y ño haches ñada. Ño fuegas conmigo, ño me dash my comia. Ño me cantash, ño hashes ñada. Yo no te queo

\- Draco - dijo Narcisa dolida.

\- Quedo a mi mama Ñevel - Grito Draco cuando las llamas se activaron - ¡mam ...!

\- Hola Draco - dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Hoda - dijo este dejando caer sus hombros

\- ¿ya comiste? - pregunto Harry pero él no contesta - ¿Quieres que te dé la comida en la boca? - Pero Draco no contesta - Dragón…

\- Tae a mi mamá Ñevel - suplicó el rubio con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar - taela

\- Harry - dijo el cuadro de Narcisa - puedo hablar contigo, en el pasillo

\- Ahora vengo - dijo Harry poniéndose a píe y saliendo - dígame

\- Necesito hablar con él - dijo el cuadro

Neville estaba nervioso cuando entro en aquella taberna. Para evitar cualquier problema había tomado una poción multiuso y tenía la apariencia de un anciano. El tabernero le indico que esperó en la habitación 15. Lentamente subió las escaleras y el llamo a la puerta. Esta se abrió y el anciano entro

\- Gracias por venir - dijo Harry

\- No entiendo que quiere de mi - dijo Neville

\- Draco tiro mi cuadro - dijo Narcisa - en realidad hizo una berrinche y fue Lucius quien lo tiro y lo hechizo para que no salga de él

\- Lo siento - dijo Neville - buscare la manera…

\- Me equivoque - interrumpió Narcisa -. Creí que querías mi lugar, y no quise ver el bien que les hacías

\- Yo los amo - dijo Neville - por eso me fui

\- Y por ese mismo amor debes volver - dijo Narcisa -. Mis celosías me han dicho que no tengo que ver con usted. Draco solo llora y llora, no come, no juega, solo llora. Regresa por favor. No permitas que mi hijo ... ¡me odia!

\- Draco no la odia - dijo Neville - es su madre

\- Debiste escu… - dijo Narcisa.

\- Usted es su madre - interrumpió Neville - y su lugar es la mansión

\- También el tuyo - dijo Narcisa - de hecho es más tuyo que mío. Vuelve te lo suplico. De madre… una madre. Vuelve con ellos

Draco lloraba acostado en la sala mientras Lucio ya estaba en un punto de perder la paciencia. De pronto la puerta se abrió y ambos rubios volcaron a ver

\- ¡Mamá! - dijo Draco feliz

\- ¿Ya comiste? - dijo Neville sonriendo.

\- Ño teno hame -dijo Draco

\- Neville - dijo Lucius sorprendido

\- Te amo - susurro este besándole los labios y el ojo - mi bebé - dijo abrazando a Draco - tienes que comer o no tienes fuerzas para jugar quiddich. ¿O tú que opinas, Narcisa? - y muestro el cuadro

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? - dijo lucius molesto

\- Su hijo vive en esta casa así que este es su lugar - dijo Neville

\- Eda no me quede - dijo Draco -. Po echo no la quedo

\- Yo tampoco la quiero aquí - dijo Lucius haciendo un viaje de mesa.

\- Ni te atrevas Lucius Malfoy - Sentencio Neville - porque te juro que ... - Lucius se detuvo en seco y sin tocar el cuadro - Ahora me voy a escuchar par te peli teñidos - y ambos rubios lo miraron entre molestos y asustados - o el cuadro de Narcisa se queda y ustedes la respetan como corresponde, o…

\- ¿or what? - dijo Lucius desafiante.

\- O yo me voy - Sentencio Neville.

\- No te atreve ... - dijo Lucius.

\- ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? - dijo Neville. Respiro hondo y se sentó junto a Draco para abrazarlo y besarle el cabello - los amo a los dos. Es mi mundo entero, pero no nos guste o no, es una pieza indispensable para la recuperación de Draco.

\- Cho esto ben - dijo Draco

\- No hay dragón, no lo estas - dijo Neville abrazando contra su pecho - eres un adulto, tienes mi edad, y te comportas como un bebé

\- Así que ... - protesto Draco

\- No Draco - interrumpió Neville - eres un adulto

\- E seño… - dijo el rubio menor

\- Lo se - dijo Neville - pero debemos revertirlo

\- Ño, ño, ño, ño - dijo este revolviéndose en sus brazos

\- Draco, escucha… - decía Neville.

\- Ño me quedes - gritaba Draco llorando

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Neville con un tono que solía ser obedecido y Draco se quedó quieto - ¿Cuándo llegará a esta casa que me dijo sobre las mamás?

\- Che teno dosh - dijo Draco haciendo un puchero y bajando el rostro - mamá Nantita en e chedo y tú

\- ¿Y como se trata a las mamás? - pregunto Neville

\- Ton amo - dijo Draco en el medio de un hipo

\- ¿Y si te parece que esa es la manera de tratar a una madre? ¿Acaso yo trato así a la abuela Augusta? - dijo Neville y Draco negó - pídele disculpa a mamá Narcisa, dile cuanto quieres y prométele que nunca más lo harás

\- Pedo… - Protesto Draco.

\- No es necesario - dijo Narcisa.

\- Ve, ve. Eda no quede - dijo el rubio - pa que… - Pero ante la mirada de Neville bajo su carita diciendo - Pedon mama Nantita, te quedo muto y ño vovede a deshir que ño te quedo ¿me pedonash?

\- Claro que si mi ángel - dijo Narcisa sorprendida por la nueva actitud de su hijo

\- ¿Y tu me pendonash mama Ñevel? - dijo Draco

\- Es imposible negar ante esa carita - dijo Neville sonriendo y abrazando tiernamente - ahora en cuanto al doctor ...

\- Ño quedo - dijo Draco - ño quedo

\- Si quiere jovencito - dijo Neville -. A la vez que te gustaría hacer las pociones en tu laboratorio, a la izquierda, a la persona que me gusta la mano como papá y la niña - dijo Neville sonriendo

\- ¿Y beshos? - dijo Draco

\- No - dijo Lucio de manera radical.

\- Si mi amor - dijo Neville sonriendo - besos también

\- Neville - Protesto Lucius

\- Es parte de crecer - dijo este

\- Mamá Neville tiene razón - dijo el cuadro de Narcisa - besos también

\- Tonche ide - dijo Draco decidido

\- Tal vez no sea - dijo Lucius - tan mala idea eso de no ... - pero también se llama al sentir tres pares de ojos taladrándolo

El llanto se escuchó incluso en la planta baja. Amaba a su hijo, pero en ese momento tenía unas ganas casi incontenibles de cruciar a alguien. Ya iban varios días en la que Draco lloraba a la hora de dormir sin razón aparente

\- Chon - gritaba draco llorando

\- ¡Ya cállalo! - exigía Lucius a voz en cuello

\- Es un niño - dijo Narcisa desde su cuadro

\- Chon - gritaba draco llorando

\- ¿Y qué rayos es Chon? - dijo lucius molesto

\- Es… - dijo Narcisa - ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunto Harry intrigado

\- Ahora vuelvo - dijo Narcisa corriendo a través de los cuadros hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo

\- ¿Seguro que no se ensucio? - pregunto Augusta

\- Lo acabo de cambiar - dijo Neville

\- Álzalo - dijo el cuadro de Narcisa y siéntate en la mecedora

\- Pero… - dijo Narcisa.

\- Hazlo - insto Narcisa - ¿Cuándo está listo? - y Neville asintió - Dormite mi niño, dormite mi sol. Dormite pedazo de mi corazón. Este - Narcisa se tocó la nariz con un dedo y Neville se le toco a Draco - dragón lindo no quiere dormir y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir

De pronto el silencio reino en todo el lugar.

\- Creo que lo mato –dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa con Lucius pisándole a los talones

\- Eso fue - dijo Narcisa mientras Neville le acariciaba suavemente el cabello a Draco

\- ¿No lo mato? - dijo Lucius llegando a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo al mismo tiempo que Harry, pero Neville lo mando con una sola mirada mientras Harry lo codeaba suavemente. Definitivamente sería un camino largo que tengas que recorrer, pero Neville Longbottom, ahora Malfoy, no descansaría hasta verte recuperado completamente a aquel a tu corazón había sido aceptado como hijo

\- ¿Estas segura que es por aquí? - pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Si - dijo la bruja - el hechizo rastreador me trae hasta aquí

\- Eres humana Hermione. Pudiste haberte equivocado - dijo Ron pero esta le hizo una señal para que se callara y se escondiera detrás de los matorrales

\- Espera - grita Harry - no tan rápido

\- Papá tiene razón, eres un anciano - dice una voz que no logra identificar

\- Te recuerdo que eres mayor con un mes - dijo Harry

\- Pues no lo parece - replicaba la voz de manera risueña

\- Deja que te alcance y ya verás ... - dijo Harry nuevamente y escuché una suave carcajada

\- ¿Alcanzas a ver con quien habla Harry? - pregunto Hermione en voz baja

\- No - contesto Ron en el mismo tono - ¿y tú?

\- No veo na ... - decía Hermione cuando una varita le apunto el cuello

\- Es un placer volver a verte, comadreja - dijo Draco apuntando a Ron

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Neville sobre el trato a las personas? - dijo Harry

\- Mamá quería que me recuperase completamente - se defendió Draco - así que eso viene en el paquete - y le saco la lengua de manera infantil haciendo sonreír al moreno - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Vinimos a rescatar a Harry - dijo Ron

\- ¿Y se puede saber de qué o de quién? - dijo Draco

\- Obviamente de ti - dijo Ron

\- Harry - dijo Hermione - ¿Qué está pasando Harry? Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana. Renunciaste a tu trabajo. Cerraste la casa de los negros. Nunca nos hablas

\- He estado algo ocupado - dijo este

\- Lo hechizo - dijo Ron - No hay otra explicación. ¡El hurón le lanzo un Imperio a Harry!

\- Nadie me hechizo - dijo Harry - y respeta a Draco

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Hermione

\- Visito a mi novio - dijo Harry con simpleza

\- Ósea yo - dijo Draco levantando la mano.

\- Después de que Neville nos contó sobre los Malfoy lo que busca por mucho tiempo - dijo Harry - quería rescatar a Neville ya Draco de las garras de Lucius, según yo. Pero yo enamore. Y aunque en ese momento era imposible cualquier tipo de relación con Draco de ese tipo. Ayude a Lucius ya Neville con su tratamiento. Con el tiempo Draco volvió a ser el mismo ...

\- Un hijo de… - dijo Ron.

\- No te atrevas - siseo draco

\- Yo les deje bien claro porque me iba - dijo Harry

\- Tu sueño era ser auror - dijo Hermione

\- Mi sueño era Draco, y lo alcance - dijo Harry

\- ¿Y Ginny? - dijo Hermione - ella aun te espera. Te ama

\- Pero yo no a ella - dijo Harry - fueron ustedes dos los que llenaron la cabeza de telarañas. Yo siempre fui sincero y por eso declino cualquier intento de acercamiento

\- Tú no eres Harry - dijo Ron sorprendido - él nunca ...

\- El problema aquí - interrumpió Harry - es tú soñabas con conocer y ser el mejor amigo El Niño Que Vivió, no de Harry Potter.

\- Por favor váyanse - dijo Draco - si mis padres se dan cuenta.

\- ¿Tus padres? - dijo Ron con saña - tú no tienes madre. ¡Está muerta!

\- La tiene - dijo Neville mientras apuntaba directo a la cabeza - y espera solo una razón más para matarte después de escuchar la forma en la que se ha tratado

\- Neville, por favor - suplicaba Hermione mientras Lucius y Augusta le apuntaban - estas confundido. Los Malfoy ...

\- Que irónico que digas es palabra - dijo Neville sonriendo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto ron de pronto amedrentado

\- Maximus Confundus - dijo Augusta y Neville al mismo tiempo, por lo que ambos chicos se desmayaron

\- Dragón - dijo Lucius mientras corría y abrazaba a Neville

\- Ya paso mi cielo, ya paso - repitió Neville acariciándole el cabello y besándolo - mamá está aquí

\- Perdón - dijo el rubio escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Gryffindor - lo siento mamá Neville

\- No pasó nada - dijo este sonriendo

\- Lucius ayúdame - dijo Harry - los llevaremos a otra ciudad. Cuando se despierte en ningún peligro

\- ¿volverás? - dijo Draco angustiado.

\- A tiempo para jugar ajedrez mágico antes de la cena - dijo Harry sonriendo - mira que tu madre me ha prometido un plato especial o contarte cosas que ni se imaginan de él

\- Vamos - dijo Lucius y desapareció con ambos chicos.

Neville beso el pelo del rubio jurándose a sí mismo que mientras él vivera, nada ni nadie volviera a lastimar a su pequeño Dragón.

Una hora después los hombres volvieron con la certeza total que los deseos de Neville se cumplirían una cabalidad

 _ **Ahora si se acabo!**_


End file.
